<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you okay, Ouma Kun? by AriAsKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531622">Are you okay, Ouma Kun?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriAsKat/pseuds/AriAsKat'>AriAsKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Trans Celestia Ludenberg, Trans Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriAsKat/pseuds/AriAsKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi has a lot of secrets, and fell for someone. Maybe 2 someones. Kaede and Tenko know something is wrong, but Tenko couldnt possibly care for the degenerate! At least, if it wasnt kokichi. It took some convincing, but Tenko eventually went with kaede.</p><p>-</p><p>Oh right, a friend asked me to do this, so there's that-</p><p>Haha Tenkoumatsu go brr</p><p>-</p><p>TW:<br/>Mentions of Self Harm<br/>Implied Eating Disorders<br/>Implied transphobia<br/>Unsafe binding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you okay, Ouma Kun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before anyone gets mad at me for shipping Tenko with a guy because shes canon lesbian, I headcanon her as pansexual-</p><p>Also this is the first thing I posted on AO3, so it wont be that great :/</p><p>This is a Non-Despair AU, AKA No Killing Game, and this takes place at Hopes Peak! (hehe Kokichi, Celeste and Mikan are siblings)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at Hopes Peak Academy, Kokichi was pestering Kiibo, Tenko was yelling at any male that would interact with a female, Kaito was talking about believing people, the usual. Class 79 was probably the oddest class of Hopes Peak, but they got used to them. Once again, lunch was normal. Or so they thought. Miu and Kokichi were arguing, pretty normal.</p><p>"Awww! Is the whore arguing back instead of being her natural horny, pig self?"</p><p>¨Shut your lying abortion ass up! Im tired of this shit! Stuff your face with some food or somethin´, Ive NEVER seen you eat a goddamn thing!¨</p><p>After she said that, Kokichi went silent.</p><p>¨Huhhh? Youre all bark and no bite! Now that Ive said something about you, ya gonna slit your wrist or someshit??¨</p><p>Kokichi stayed silent, and Shuichi spoke up.</p><p>¨I-Iruma San..? Isnt that.. a bit far..?¨</p><p>¨Keep your face shut, you dicktective! He started it!¨</p><p>Shuichi coiled back, and pulled his hat down slightly.</p><p>¨Do you wanna die? Youre acting like a damn child Iruma.¨ </p><p>¨H-HEEEEE! B-But I was just joking!¨</p><p>¨Kami-Sama Says Iruma San meant every word of it!~¨</p><p>¨Yonaga Chan! Thats kind of mean..!¨</p><p>¨Why is Kami-Sama mean, Tenko? Kami-Sama is right, Kokichi hasnt eaten anything during lunch, all the time!~¨</p><p>¨Tch. Im leaving! You guys are wasting my precious ass time!¨</p><p>With that, Miu then left, Kokichi just standing there with a blank stare, until leaving the room a few minutes after.</p><p>¨Ouma Kun? Where are yo-¨</p><p>¨Leave the gremlin alone Akamatsu San, hes prolly just fakin it.¨</p><p>¨Dont touch Akamatsu, you degenerate scum!¨</p><p>¨Its fine, Chabashira, but.. something is wrong with Ouma Kun..!¨</p><p>¨I see that too, but.. that degenerate can deal with it himself!¨</p><p>¨But what if he gets hurt Chabashira Chan?!¨</p><p>¨No! Knowing him, he´ll probably lie about something!¨</p><p>¨Fine, then I´ll go myself!¨</p><p>¨Akamatsu Chan!? What if he tries anything funny?!¨</p><p>¨Then you should come with me!¨</p><p>¨..Only because you said so..¨</p><p>¨Hmm.. Where did he even go? I mean, the bathrooms or dorms would be the most obvious place to go to, but if he´s in the bathroom..¨</p><p>¨Well, lets check his dorm then!¨</p><p>Kaede and Tenko left the cafeteria, not having a lot of time left on lunch, although they werent actually required to go to class, most of them do anyway.<br/>
They checked the dorms first, unfortunately, he wasnt there. They couldnt really check the bathroom, so they went outside. Not there either.</p><p>¨What if hes in the girls bathroom? I mean probably not, but it wouldnt hurt to check!¨</p><p>¨Oooo.. That degenerate is going to get it if he is!¨</p><p>¨Tenko, no flipping Ouma-Kun!¨</p><p>Tenko blushed at the usage of her first name, but they left to the bathroom.</p><p>¨Ahah.. Of Course he wasnt here, that was silly of me..¨</p><p>¨No! Of course not! That degenerate wouldnt stoop this low.. probably..¨</p><p>¨Oh.. well, we should get to clas- OOF!¨</p><p>Kaede got cut off to her slipping on the way out.</p><p>¨A-Are you okay Kaede?! We need to go to the nurse!¨</p><p>¨Im fine, but we probably should..¨</p><p>They then proceeded to go to the nurses office, Kaede leaning onto Tenko for support. When they got there, Mikan was talking to someone else.</p><p>¨U-Uhm.. You really need to s-stop running around i-in your binder.. s-stuff like this keep happening.. Y-You´ll really get hurt one of these da-days!¨</p><p>The other person groaned in what sounded like.. annoyance? Pain? Maybe a mix of both?</p><p>¨C-Come on! Please? C-Celeste is tr-trying to get enough f-for both y-you and her top surgeries..¨</p><p>¨I forgot..¨</p><p>Ah, Tenko and Kaede recognized that voice.</p><p>¨Y-you forgot?! K-Kokichi! You f-forget to eat, yo-you forget to come home! P-Please! Yo-you´re going to forget how to b-breathe! Thi-this isn´t good for you! I-I mean.. It´s better than.. be-before but..¨</p><p>¨Even if I took off my binder, someone would find out.. Mikan, I have roommates, they´ll be able to tell!¨</p><p>¨Wh-whats wrong with that..?¨</p><p>¨You know damn well whats wrong with that..! They.. they´ll judge me or say Im a girl..¨</p><p>¨Y-you have Kiibo, Rantaro, and Sh-Shuichi! Th-they would never judge you! One of them is a r-robot!¨</p><p>¨Not convinced..¨</p><p>¨...¨</p><p>¨Im leaving..¨</p><p>Kokichi got off of the bed, and left to the door.</p><p>¨O-Ouma Kun?!¨</p><p>¨A-Akamatsu Chan? Chabashira Chan?!¨</p><p>¨We´ll talk about this later you male.. Go to class, Kaede is hurt..!¨</p><p>Kokichi then left the room, and Kaede got treated by Mikan.</p><p>Class went on normally, as if nothing happened. Not during lunch, not just then.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>And then...</p><p>School ended. Kokichi wasnt looking forward to it.<br/>
Everyone left the class, until only Kokichi, Tenko, and Kaede were left.</p><p> </p><p>¨Ouma Kun.¨</p><p>Kokichi flinched slightly at Kaedes harsh tone.</p><p>¨What is it, my beloved Aka-Chan?~¨</p><p>¨Cut it out you male! Explain yourself!¨</p><p>¨Which part?¨</p><p>¨Th-the-the everything!¨</p><p>¨Well, Im.. trans, so wh-what?¨</p><p>¨Nothing is wrong with that you de- Ouma-Kun.¨</p><p>¨...¨</p><p>¨We arent lying, if thats what you think Ouma-Kun..¨</p><p>¨I..I trust you guys.. Can I.. vent?¨</p><p>¨Of course! We have nowhere to go, isnt that right Tenko?¨</p><p>¨Mhm..!¨</p><p>He started talking, which eventually turned into mumbling, and you could see a few tears. Tenko was listening, but couldnt really remember or hear anything, only one thing caught her attention.</p><p>¨-nd its even worst b-because you g-guys would never accept my confession if I ever did and-¨</p><p>¨Wait..¨</p><p>¨E-Eh?!¨</p><p>¨Confession?¨</p><p>¨What do you me-mean Matsu-Chan?¨</p><p>¨What do you mean by confession?¨</p><p>¨N-nothing, nothing.. I mean.. you guys are already dating each other, r-right?¨</p><p>¨D-Dating?!¨</p><p>¨Yeah.. Aren´t you?¨</p><p>¨W-well.. I wish.. b-but no!¨</p><p>¨Kaede!?¨</p><p>¨I-I MEAN!¨</p><p>¨Tenko feels the same way!¨</p><p>¨H-Huh?!¨</p><p>¨See? Now you guys are..¨</p><p>¨Wait wait! Ouma-Kun, whats the confession?!¨</p><p>Kokichi mumbled something, but they didnt hear him.</p><p>¨Wh-what was that?¨</p><p>¨I SAID I LOVE YOU BOTH OKAY!?¨</p><p>He shouted that, and then covered his mouth and started crying.</p><p>¨Ouma-Kun..¨</p><p>¨Im not sure about Tenko, b-but.. I like you too Ouma Kun..¨</p><p>¨Huh?¨</p><p>¨T.. Te-Tenko does too..¨</p><p>Kokichi looked over to the blushing girls, trying to detect a lie, but nothing.</p><p>¨S-Seriously..?¨</p><p>¨Yeah..!¨</p><p>¨I.. I see.. does that mean.. can we be in a relationship, Akamatsu Chan and Chabashira Chan?¨</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>¨Also, Call me Tenko!¨</p><p>¨You can call me Kaede too, if you want!¨</p><p>¨..You can guys call me Kokichi then..¨</p><p>¨So.. Should this be a secret?¨</p><p>¨What do you mean Kaede?¨</p><p>¨I mean, I thought you were a lesbian Tenko? Are you guys okay with this being public? You too, Ou- Kokichi..?¨</p><p>¨Of Course!¨</p><p>¨Yeah, Tenko guesses, nothing bad would happen!¨</p><p>¨Hm, let´s not announce it though.. They might think its a joke..¨</p><p>¨Alright then..! Wanna go get milkshakes?¨</p><p>¨Oooo! Tenko loves milkshakes, Kaede!¨</p><p>¨I have no problems with that!¨</p><p>The 3 then went to go get milkshakes, and then went home. The next day.. was slightly odd, for everyone except the three.</p><p>Kokichi wasnt bothering anyone and Tenko wasnt flipping any males, but the weirdest part was the fact that Tenko, Kaede, and Kokichi were entering the school together. </p><p>At some point, Kokichi went to bug Kaito, until Kaito started chasing him around.</p><p>Kokichi then hid behind Tenko, clinging onto her waist. Everyone was expecting her to fling him across the school, but instead, she picked him up and put him over her shoulders, and then ran away from Kaito. Laughing, Kaede then chased after them to class.</p><p>¨What the hell was that?!¨</p><p>¨Hmm.. I wonder.. What about you Himi?¨</p><p>¨Nyeh.. Its a pain thinking about it..¨</p><p>¨We should get to class too, Kaito.¨</p><p>Everyone started heading to class, and saw Kaede leave Kokichis desk after giving him a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>¨Seriously, what the fuck?!¨</p><p>¨Ha! Bet the three fucked last night or somethin´!¨</p><p>¨Do I Smell A Ship!? I never would have thought they would get together! If anything, I thought Kaimaki would have sailed first!¨</p><p>¨Nyeh.. Congrats, you three..¨</p><p>¨Thanks! My beloved Kae-Chan and Ten-Chan absolutely love me!~¨</p><p>¨Hehe, can confirm!¨</p><p>¨Are you okay now, Ouma-Kun?¨</p><p>¨Of course, now I am my beloved!¨</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said before, first thing I posted on AO3-<br/>I know its terrible</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>